A known circuit for electron beam evaporator electrical supply is disclosed in "Prospectus Material of Leybold Heraeus, FRG - Hannau, and Cologne." The known circuit consists of a multiphase step-up transformer, the primary winding of which is connected to the mains supply across a voltage regulation unit. One of the outputs of every phase of its secondary winding, the one output of a high voltage rectifier, as well as one of the outputs of a high voltage smoothing filter, as well as the anode of the electron beam evaporator and the processed material are grounded. The other output of every phase of the secondary transformer winding is connected to the respective input of the high voltage multiphase rectifier, the second output of which is connected to the input of the smoothing filter. The pre-heated cathode of the electron beam evaporator is connected to the other output of the filter. The electromagentic deflection and focusing lenses of the electron beam evaporator are connected to the respective outputs of an electron beam control unit.
A disadvantage of the know circuit is the increased number of high voltage components, resulting in its larger overall dimensions, its reduced reliability and its increased cost. The known circuit has reduced efficiency and limited potentials for carrying out more complex technological operations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a circuit for the electrical supply of electron beam evaporators having a reduced number of high voltage components, i.e. higher reliability and reduced overall dimensions, supplying a plurality of evaporators with greater opportunities for the materialization of more complex technological operations and having a higher efficiency factor.